Season 2: Teen's Life A Reality
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: Due to high demand, the people finally get their wishes on a new season! The old gang reunite with two new people and face new challenges. Promises will be broken, heartbreak is ensured, relationships tested, and the biggest plot twist nobody could predict to have come.
1. Welcome Back!

**Tlr2**

 **Angry readers: WTF TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

 **Me: *dodges rocks* HEY! I've got to sort my junk son! And um- girls!**

 **Angry readers: *rock throwing intensifies***

 **Me: HEY! I'm trying to write season 2 and y'all aren't helping! If y'all keep chunking rocks at me then how am I suppose to write?!**

 **Angry readers: *lower rocks slowly***

 **Me: *sighs* okay guys, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! Never have, but possibly will in the future! Muhahahaha**

 **Season 2 is now in progress! WOOH!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1:** ** _Welcome back!_**

The sun was just rising over the horizon. Small flowers that littered the exotic garden bloomed and the small fountain turned on releasing it's sparkling crystal stream. The mansion was still majestic as ever.

The large wooden doors seemed to be polished because they shined almost a bit as if to say 'welcome.' The inside was the same sweet scenery. Nice wooden floors, stainless steel appliances, a large comfortable couch, bean bags and a couple of rooms. The only difference seemed to be the larger TV and the big portraits that lined the walls.

Five new pictures decorated the walls. One was of a group of friends that had become a tight family over the summer. The other was a male named Wally who was shown to be screaming while a girl known as Rachel stood on his back and pinned his arms. Three more were of girls and boys named Kori, Wally, Dick, Victor, Garth, Toni, Roy, Karen, Jenny, Rachel, and Gar.

A large man with thick black hair and a large Hawaiian t-shirt seemed to be inspecting the house. He walked around in certain spots and examined hidden cameras. He seemed pleased because he let out a grunt of succession and smiled.

"We're all good Mr. President." The man deemed. The president of Teen's life smiled at him.

"Excellent work. Now that the cameras are cleaned up and the security has been upgraded, we're ready."

. . .

Inside of the mansion was a content silence. It wasn't eerie like usual empty houses, but rather...nice. It was almost waiting to be disrupted by some greater force.

A knock was what disrupted that awaiting silence. Suddenly a loud bang happened and an ouch was muttered.

"How the heck do I open the stupid door again?!"

"You pull, not push you idiot."

"Oh..."

The door was opened widely and in popped Gar with Rachel by his side. He held her bag in one hand and his green suitcase in the other.

"PARTY'S HERE!" Gar bellowed. Rachel smirked at her boyfriend and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! Dude! Why'd you-"

"Nobody's here yet Gar." Rachel interrupted. Gar physically deflated and felt his mouth form a pout.

"Aw man! I was sure that someone was going to get here before us!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we get dibs on the first room." Rachel commented slyly with a grin.

Gar's frown turned upward at his brilliant girlfriends idea. "You're right Raven! You want to sleep downstairs or up? It's up to you, cause I don't care as long as you're comfortable and I'm with you."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and pecked his cheek. She turned to the hallway near the kitchen and pointed.

"Let's stay downstairs. I don't really want to deal with all of the annoying noises from Wally." Rachel claimed. Gar smiled and pick up the luggage.

"Sure dude. I'll take the bags and unpack. Just call me when somebody gets here!" Gar called while he walked away.

"Alright." Rachel quietly muttered. She watched Gar's retreating form and finally let herself investigate.

It had been so long since she had been in the mansion. Almost a year. Geez, that was long! She couldn't wait to see her friends again. Even Wally's annoying self was missed, and she was glad to be reunited with everyone. Even if they all kept contact with each other over the phone, it was nothing like the real deal.

A loud bang startled Rachel. A grouchy voice was heard and a chuckle followed. The large door opened and in came Garth and Toni. Toni looked rather tired though. Her makeup was a bit on the sloppy side and she looked like she was about to fall asleep any moment. Garth on the other side, seemed perfectly fine.

Toni glared at Garth not even knowing Rachel was in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me I was about to run into a door?"

"I did tell you. I said,'Babe, you're going to hit the door' and you said,'I can see fine Garth' then you walked right into the door." Garth snorted. Toni smacked his arm and huffed at him.

"Whatever Love. I'm too tired to argue, so tell me whenever somebody else gets here." Toni replied. She yawned and turned to see Rachel with an amused face. Suddenly, Toni wasn't so tired anymore.

"RACHEL!"

Before Rachel could say 'Azar', Toni had pulled her into a very Kori like hug. Rachel couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. Just when Toni released her vice like grip, Gar came running in.

"Dude who's her- GARTH! TONI!" Gar exclaimed happily. He gave both a greeting and embrace and turned to Rachel.

"Why didn't you call me?" Gar asked with a pout. Rachel snorted at him.

"They were bickering and I didn't want to object."

Just as Toni was about to object, the door creaked open. Walking inside was another couple. Toni and Rachel smiled while Garth and Gar smirked.

"Careful Star, I don't want you to trip over that step." Richards voice echoed. Kori made her appearance clear with a smile fixated on her face. She let out a giggle and walked inside.

"I am not the one who needs to concern themselves upon tripping. Robin you are the one who wished to carry the luggage!" Kori returned with a laugh. Stumbling inside came Richard who happily carried two large bags.

"Yeah, yeah, but I didn't want you to hurt your back." Richard retorted.

"I am not old Richard. I will be fine." Kori giggled. Richard huffed at her and placed the bags down beside the door. Turning to Kori, he scooped her up in a quick hug and kissed her lips.

"I still want my lovely fiancée to take it easy." Dick mummered over Kori's lips. Kori kissed him and was consumed in bliss.

"Uh, well this isn't awkward at all..." Gar announced rather loudly. Kori and Dick stopped and looked to see Toni, Garth, Rachel and Gar staring. Kori instantly let go of her boyfriend's neck and let out a loud squeal.

"EEEEK! RACHEL! TONI! GAR! GARTH! Oh, how I have missed you all!" Kori yelled happily. She tackled each in an enormous hug and couldn't help the joyful tears leaving her green eyes. Dick, on the other hand greeted everyone more calmly.

"It's good to see you guys." Dick said happily. He shook each hand and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the sight of the couples.

"Still traveling in pairs, huh?" Dick commented in a joking manner. As if on instinct, the guys wrapped their arms around their girls waist.

"Yup."

"You know it dude."

"Us too!" A voice called from the doorway.

Dick and everyone turned to see Karen and Victor standing proudly. Victor smiled largely and rubbed Gar's hair.

"What's up grass stain?!"

"Nothin much tin man. I just got cheat codes to the new Mega Monkey's 5 game so I can totally kick your ass now!" Gar announced. Victor scoffed at him.

"Talk is cheap string bean. I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"You're so on dude! Race you to the living room!" Gar screamed running away. Victor quickly caught up with him and the two began to engage in an intense round of video games to see who was better.

Karen sighed from the doorway and shook her head with a smile. Turning to Rachel, she laughed. "Guess our boys are still competitive as ever, huh?"

Rachel smirked. "Isn't that the truth."

"Friend Bee!" Kori yelled excitedly. Soon all the girls were in a crushed compact Kori combo.

The guys seemed to have found interest in playing video games while the girls caught up. They all sat at the common area after they had sorted out their bedroom plans and unpacked.

"Oh how I have missed you all!" Kori chirped. Karen clamped a hand on her shoulder and smiled widely.

"Us too girl. I can't want to get this summer started again!"

"Me too love. I wonder where everyone else is..." Toni mumbled. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's only been about half an hour. I'm sure someone will come in any second now."

Just as the statement left Rachel's mouth, the door opened to reveal Roy and Jenn. Toni looked at Rachel with wide eyes and couldn't help, but be amazed at her accuracy.

"Are you a wizard girl?"

"No." Rachel replied almost instantly. Standing up, almost with everyone else in the room, they all rushed over to Roy and Jenn for greetings.

"Jenny! Oh how has my little pink headed girl been?!" Karen yelled enthusiastically. Jenny hugged her and huffed a piece of bubble gum pink hued hair out of her face.

"Good. I got ditched by Wally, but good."

"Wally ditched you?" Dick echoed from where he was welcoming Roy. Roy nodded.

"Mm-hmm. I was with her when he did it. We all arrived at once, so when we met up in the drive way, Wally took off." Roy explained.

"Yeah, like Roy said he just, Pfft! Vanished." Jenn agreed.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Toni asked. Jenn shrugged.

"Meh, he's fine. I'm sure he's just planning something stupid like always." Jenn answered.

"Sounds like Wally." Gar agreed. Everyone nodded at that.

"Welp! I've got to go put my shit up! Be back in a sec, and I brought us some tacos." Roy announced.

"WOOH! TACOS!" Victor hooted. Gar grimaced.

"What type of tacos did you bring?" Gar asked. Garth crossed his arms expecting the worst. Roy paused in mid step and laughed. He pulled out a large bag with a blue fish on the side.

"Fish tacos."

"You did that on purpose!" Garth exploded. Roy doubled over in laughter at his face.

"I-I did. I w-wanted t-to see your r-reaction." Roy laughed, gasping between breaths. He looked at Garth to see him grimacing. "Ah! You should see your face right now!"

Roy walked away laughing like a hyena while Gar and Garth frowned upon the tacos. Ew, meat!

Kori, Rachel, Toni, and Jenn silently giggled at the scene. They all sat at the small area with bean bags and couldn't help, but feel happy at being back.

"Hey star, can you come over here for a second?" Richard called. Kori smiled and stood up earning sounds of squealing from Karen and Jenn. Kori walked over to her boyfriend and was pulled into his lap. She sat there for a second, before leaning in and smiling. Dick wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"You know I love you, right Star?"

"Yes Richard. You tell me every day, and I return my love to you as well." Kori cooed back. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Oh man, it just got wild." Gar whispered to Victor. Victor chuckled at him and shook his head.

"All they're doing is being all lovey dovey grass stain. Besides, I've see you and Rae do worst." Victor said, making Gar flush. Garth, who was beside them, shuddered.

"Don't remind me of the time we walked in on them making out."

"Oh, shut up Garth! I've see you and Toni get all hot and heavy in the pool before!" Gar returned. Garth flushed redder then an apple and Victor was gasping for air at the comeback. It was almost a double whammy for him, because he had successfully made both boys get defensive about their romantic lives without trying!

Suddenly, the lights in the house all turned off. Everyone looked around in the darkness and an echoing yell signaled Roy had been unprepared for the blackout. Roy came running in from the back room and sighed at the dark common area.

"Anybody know what happened to the lights?" Roy inquired suspiciously. Gar's reply followed.

"No dude, nada."

Out of the blue, a bright light beamed to the top of the stair case. Standing at the top was Wally holding a rope. He looked at everybody and beated his chest wildly.

And god bless their souls, the lad wore nothing but a tiger stripped G-string.

"AHHHH! UHAHHHH! UHAHHHH!"

"Is he trying to be Tarzan?" Garth asked to no one particular, adverting his eyes.

Rachel only shrugged. "If he's going for a stripper version."

The rest of the lights turned on as Wally jumped down the stairs and swung the rope down. He screamed proudly until he realized one thing. He couldn't swing. Wally flew off the rope with a screech and came tumbling to the couch with a groan. Dick walked over to his long pal and cringed at the sight. Ew why were Wally's butt cheeks so pale?

Speaking of pale, Jenny's face probably couldn't get any whiter.

"Psst. Wally and Jenn are into some kinky shit." Roy whispered making Gar choke on his own spit.

Wally looked daze, but shook his head quickly and grinned sitting up and glancing at Dick.

"Boss! I haven't see you in like a week! Man, we need to see each other more. Hey, I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? You're the one who just swung off the stair with a rope! What the hell were you doing?" Dick asked alarmed.

"And why the hell do you even have a g-string?!" Victor demanded.

Wally stood and popped his shoulder.

"Ah, well I thought the ordinary entrance was a little old school. So I said to myself: Why not swing off a rope like Tarzan and give my entrance a little more pizazz!" Wally said happily. Then he turned to Victor, "and I have a G-string because I know what the ladies want."

"Not this one." Jenn retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Wally scoffed, "You know you love the ass clap in bed babe."

Karen snorted loudly and Jenn flushed red while Toni persisted. "Ass clap?"

Wally grinned, "My good o'l thunder cheeks! You just shake your butt then quickly just-"

"Alright!" Jenn yelled, clearly not comfortable where the conversation was going. She cleared her throat and decided to continue. "That pizazz almost got you killed Wally." Wally poked his head from behind Dick's stature and smirked.

"Yeah, but I didn't die so I'm still cool!"

"Ugh, Wally please out on some pants..." Roy said shaking his head, looking away. Wally poked his tongue out at him then looked at everyone and wiggled his eyebrows.

"So...who missed lil o'l me?"

"I did Wally!" Kori exclaimed happily giving him a hug, despite his clothing. Or lack of...Wally laughed and returned her embrace.

"Ah, I missed ya too Legs. You've been taking good care of Dickie- boy right?" Wally insisted. Kori nodded proudly earning her a wide grin.

Wally looked at everyone else and opened his arms. "C'mon guys, give this guy a hug. Y'know y'all want to."

Hesitantly, hugs were exchanged and greetings were made. Of course everyone had finally admitted to missing Wally. After all, he was the Wall-man.

Wally grinned at everyone returning from his room after putting on clothes and observed. Everyone had already settled so now they all lazily sat around the room and yawned.

"You guys know, I'm pretty excited to know Kitten isn't going to be here this season. She was so annoying." Karen said loudly.

"Kitten was the jelly to my burger guys. She was the knife to my soup, the glitter to my sushi, and the ketchup to my ice cream. The point is, she was useless." Wally muttered.

"Mm. Yeah, I wonder who we get to replace Kitten and X." Victor thought aloud.

"I don't know, but lord let them be fun." Karen groaned.

A timid knocking at the door caused all ears to perk up. Kori was the first to dash to the door and peak out through the small hole. Outside, Kori saw a young woman the same age as her. She was one of the new cast members. She had a nice skin tone, and wore a pair of dark jeans, black boots, a red shirt with yellow stars, and a pearly white smile. She had long black hair that she wore in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled in the light almost as much as her star shaped earrings.

Kori opened the door widely and let the girl step inside. She seemed amazed at the sight and couldn't help, but let an inaudible gasp escape her.

"It is quite beautiful, yes?" Kori said happily. The girl nodded and dragged her bag in.

"Mm-hmm. This place is nothing like my sister Diana's house." She breathed. Suddenly she blushed red and stuck her hand out for Kori to shake. "My names Donna. Donna Troy."

"And I am Kori Anders. It is most wondrous to meet you Donna!" Kori cheered. Donna let out a giggle and smiled at her.

"Me and you are so going to be the best of friends." Donna said happily sharing her optimistic attitude. Kori grinned widely.

"This sounds most glorious Donna! Please, meet everyone else!"

Donna smiled at her and walked towards the common area with Kori by her side. Kori clasped her hands together and gained everyone's attention.

"Friends! I wish for you all to meet Donna! She is our new companion!"

"Uh, hi!" Donna squeaked. Soon, everyone was welcoming Donna and enjoying her sweet like attitude. Donna was a positive person, meaning her and Kori were going to become really good friends.

. . .

It had been ten minutes since Donna had arrived. When everyone had settled down after her arrival, they returned to their lazy facades.

"Y'know guys, I think there should be a netflix, but for like books. Y'know what I mean?" Wally asked lazily from his spot on the bean bag.

Rachel arched a perfect eyebrow at him from where she resided in Gar's arms on a recliner. "There is Wally. It's called a library."

Wally paused while everyone laughed. He glared at her and huffed. "Well there should be feeling hookers."

"Feeling hookers?" Donna asked from where her and Kori sat with the girls.

"Yeah! Like you know, they could be paid for listening to your problems instead of being, well...hookers." Wally continued. Rachel rolled her eyes at Wally.

"Wally, that would be a therapist you're describing."

"Ohhh..." Wally trailed off awkwardly. Wally didn't like him being so bored, so he just spoke his mind to see the reactions of his fellow people.

"Hey! What if-"

"Wally." Rachel cut off. Wally looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Wally, are you going to say something that isn't going to make you look stupid?"

"I'd never!" Wally scoffed. Rachel sighed in relief.

"I was just going to ask if the sea is always salty cause the land don't wave back."

Rachel smacked herself on the forehead. Idiot.

"Hey, do you think pigeons have feelings?"

Rachel threw a book she had in her hand and watched as Wally yelped.

"Wally, I'm going to give you one more chance to shut the hell up before I make you." Rachel hissed. Wally pouted, but nodded and turned away to watch TV.

A minute filled with talking and conversations ranging from how everyone was or what have you been up to, was interrupted with the door opening. Inside, walked a boy with black hair, blue almost green eyes, and a frown on his face. He dragged his bags inside until he was greeted by a squeal.

"Oh, greetings new friend! It is glorious for you to have make it here safely! Please, what is your name?" Kori called politely. She stood waiting there while Donna and Rachel popped their heads in. Apparently, everyone was a bit preoccupied with the game happening.

"Uh, thanks..." The guy said. He was relatively handsome and looked very confident in himself. He balanced his bag in one hand, and stuck out the other for Kori to shake. "My names Jason Todd. And if I may inquire, what is yours?"

Kori smiled fondly and shook his hand warmly. "It is most glorious to meet you Jason. I am Kori Anders."

"Yeah, and she's my fiancée."

Kori turned to see Richard leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and smacked Jason's hand away making him grunt.

"She's taken already, so I suggest you flirt with a girl who isn't engaged." Dick sneered to Jason. Jason chuckled at him and shook his head.

"Ah, I guess Daddy Bruce couldn't stop your playboy career ending, huh?"

Dick stopped cold and turned to Jason with wide eyes. He hadn't heard the introduction exchanged with Kori, but he knew one thing. This guy sounded a lot like his adoptive brother that went missing.

"Jason is that you?"

"Pfft, well who the hell did you think it was? Tim?"

Dick let go of Kori and hugged Jason. Jason Todd was Dick's adoptive brother. In fact he had more. There was Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. Dick remembered when he was younger that Jason ran away from home because he was tired of living the rich organized life of Gotham. Now seeing his adoptive brother was a shock, and was it good or bad? He didn't know.

"How have you been Jaybird?" Dick asked happily. Jason looked a bit disgusted as to Dick hugging him. Ever since he was little, Dick loved to hug people. Don't get him wrong, Jason loved being hugged, but by hot chicks not dicks.

"Meh, pretty calm. I hit a few bumps on the road, but it was free." Jason cooly said.

"That's good. Have you spoken with Bruce lately?"

Jason smirked at him. "Oh yeah, you should have seen his face. I stopped by the manor and saw everyone. I smacked Tim, punched Damian and ate some of Alfred's pie. Bruce bought me a couple clothes and I signed up to be here so I can slap your sorry butt too."

"What?" Dick was quickly smacked by Jason who snorted and walked away. Dick glared at his brother and ran to hit him while leaving Kori and Rachel with Donna alone.

"So, is he bad or good?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel shrugged.

"Don't know."

Wally was listening to everything from where he sat and dashed into the entrance area surprising the three girls. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Guys! Did you see that? It's Jason freaking Todd! Now we've got something going on!" Wally all, but screamed. Kori rose an eyebrow.

"What is it Wally?"

"Oh, nothing major, but DRAMA!" Wally yelled. Kori looked confused still.

"Look, I met Jason when I was a kid. He's fun to be around, but the guy gets angry quickly. He's good, but him and Dick always use to fight. Now that Jason's popped out of nowhere, I'm scared."

"Of what?" Rachel inquired. Wally snorted.

"He's almost as good as Dick when he fights!" Wally yelped afraid. Rachel shook her head and walked away from him. Kori only giggled and Donna seemed confused still.

"You shall be fine Wally. Jason will not do the kicking of butts with you."

"Legs, you always know what to say." Wally sighed. He looked at her and scooped up Kori and hoisted her over his shoulder making her laugh. "Now c'mon Legs, lets go get arrested!"

"Wally, we do not need such crimes on our records!" Kori squealed. Wally paused in mid march before laughing.

"Well, the gangs all back and I can guarantee that this summer is going to be bigger and better then the other. Now, as I was saying, let's go do something stupid!"

"But is stupid not bad?"

"Legs...stupid is the best."

 **. . .**

 **Whoo! SEASON 2! I am so happy I've got this done! I mean, it's been FOREVER!**

 **Welp, I'm content now. Here's the new cast members. Donna Troy is Wonder Woman's younger sister. Donna is Wonder girl and she's totally bad ass. Her and Starfire are best friends in the old teen titan comics. Jason Todd is the second Robin. He died at the hands of the joker and later becomes Redhood, but for now we'll keep him our lil Jason! Jason is going to be a mixture of "I hate and love you!"**

 **Welp, now that we have this done we can now live at peace again. Haha jk. After all, there is a reason as to why it is called BROKEN, LOST, GONE!**

 **Ah, I love you guys and I love your reviews! Tell me what ya think and I hope you all enjoy season 2!**

 **Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and remember to keep being awesome! Now leave me be so I may sip my juice. *sips* ~PrincessNightstar24**

 **L8r :3**


	2. Redheads Unite

**Readers: Mmm...**

 **Me: *chewing nails nervously***

 **Readers: Mmm...not bad. Efficient I suppose.**

 **Me: Oh thank god! Or X'hal or Azar! I am so glad that you readers are enjoying, or at least interested in the story! I was scared...**

 **Kidflash: WHATEVER PRINCESS! The people want more Wall-Man!**

 **Me: SHUTUP! Okay, I don't own teen titans, but as I am currently writing this, I am sipping a cup of orange juice that I DO OWN! Ha! CAN'T take that away CN!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 2:** ** _Redheads Unite_**

His bed was cold. What was going on? The bed was never cold, nor was it ever so open and empty before. No, not before he met Kori.

Usually Dick loved that crisp cold feeling of an empty bed. It was just one less thing to worry about the night after. But now being who he was, and loving who he was with, it wasn't a welcomed feeling anymore.

Dick felt his breath hitch when he moved his leg slowly across the mattress. He knew it wasn't his bed, but rather the mansion's bedroom mattress. The cushion was firmer. He wasn't so set off about the bed being more lumpy, but rather where his girlfriend was.

Ever since Dick and Kori had engaged, she would be lured into his bedroom for a late night cuddle. He would usually be sprawled around the bed with an uncomfortable position and a hard night of sleep. With Kori, he would drape a hand over her slim waist and bury his face in the crook of her neck while she snuggled onto his chest.

He slept more peacefully with her.

Dick knew something was wrong when he didn't sense her warm presence. That cold shiver ran up his back like someone had slipped a chunk of ice down his spine. He detected another bad sign when he had no Kori to hold to his body and feel a sense of overwhelming protectiveness over.

With a groan, Dick stood up and stretched. What time was it? He glanced at the table beside his bed and grabbed his phone. It was relatively early in the morning. Dick looked at the bed that was supposed to be Kori's, to see it was empty too. Giving a sigh, Dick glanced at his empty bed one more time before walking out into the hallway.

The hallway glowed in the early morning light. The sun was just beginning to rise, so Dick considered that Kori must have slipped to the roof to watch. He grinned at the thought and took the usual route to the roof.

You can imagine the frown made when he saw that the roof was empty.

Dick seethed a long hiss and made his way back down the steps. Walking past the room the producers worked in, he stomped towards the kitchen.

"Oh, really now?"

Dick stopped cold at the voice. What was he doing up so early?!

"Yes indeed! It was most amusing!"

Wait...what was she doing with him?!

"Yeah, that sounds like something Dickie-boy would do."

Okay, now this was getting weird.

Dick poked his head into the kitchen to see three things that didn't fit well with him. One was his adoptive brother Jason being with his fiancée Kori. The other was that Wally was with them and they all sat close together in a compact space on stools. They were all gathered and sipping coffee and talking to each other laughing.

What was this?

"So I remember this one time Richy and I were at the playground and there was this chick named Barbara or Babs, that he use to have a huge crush on. Anyways, he wanted to impress her so bad that he tried to flip himself off the swing, but he tripped last second and broke his arm!" Jason snorted. Kori and Wally laughed hysterically and tried to cover up their mirth by pressing their hands to their mouths. Sadly, they were unsuccessful in not only covering up their laughter, but loudness as well.

"Oh my god! Sometimes Dick does the stupidest shit to impress redheads." Jason continued. Wally chuckled lightly and pointed to himself.

"Mm-hmm! You don't even want to know what he had to do to get me!"

"Oh shut up you hyperactive speedster." Jason retorted to the sarcastic Wally. Kori giggled and everyone else laughed.

"So, how did my brother swoop a hottie like you up?" Jason asked with a wiggle to his eyebrows. Kori smiled at him and looked at Wally who glared at Jason momentarily.

"I believe it was his charm and personality that made me fall for him. He is most handsome as well." Kori said with a blush.

"Mm, okay. It's good that he's loved for him and not for the fame and fortune." Jason said. "Anyways, do any of you guys notice when Dick eats, he eats the food that he doesn't like slowly, but when he eats the food he does like it's like watching a chipmunk shove nuts in its face."

Wally doubled over in laughter along with Kori and nodded. "Yes! He especially does it with circus peanuts. He'll stuff his face full of those."

"I never took him to enjoy nuts in his mouth so much." Mused Jason evilly. Wally and Kori both scrunched their eyebrows, before the dirty joke finally clarified somewhere in Wally's head. He laughed loudly as Kori looked on confused, but content to continue the conversation.

"Agreed. Richard finds satisfaction in most circus cuisines. I believe that the cotton candy is his favorite." Kori supplied.

"Ah yes, the sweet pink sugary dessert. Man I love gossiping over boss. We should do it more often." Wally cooed hardily. He leaned forward to Kori and Jason and sipped his coffee.

"It is most entertaining." Kori chirped with a giggle. Jason and Wally chuckled at her.

Jason glanced towards the wall and saw a curious Dick Grayson ease dropping. Of course Dick was excellent at hiding, but Jason was excellent at finding. Noticing his brother, Jason smirked and leaned closer towards Kori.

"So Kori, is my brother's butt as amazing as all of the girls say it is?"

Kori went wide eyed and Wally began to choke on his coffee at the comment. Jason chuckled at the reaction he had caused and watched as the two redheads tried to recover.

"I-"

"Okay! We're done here! No more gossiping about Grayson!" Dick yelled walking in.

"EEEEP! Oh X'hal Richard! How long have you been listening?" Kori asked after she had been scared half to death. Wally had fallen out of his chair in shock of the eavesdropper revealing himself and Jason simply laughed.

"Long enough. Why are y'all gossiping about me anyway?"

"Well...let me explain." Wally began. "See, me and Legs were asleep when Jason came in and woke us up. Since Jason, Kori, and I are the closest people to you, we decided to tell stories about you and stuff. Jason gathered me and her to just chill and junk."

"So you woke Kori and Wally up to share embarrassing stories about me?" Dick asked pointing to Jason. Jason held up his hands in defense, but soon dropped the innocent act when he began to laugh.

"Yeah, I did. I learned some interesting stuff too. Like how you love to cuddle."

Dick's jaw dropped and Wally fell out of his chair again laughing too hard. "STAR! Did you have to tell him that?!"

Kori giggled hysterically while Dick flushed a bright red. The three continued to laugh while leaving Richard to grumble.

"I can't leave you three alone together ever again."

"Yup because me and extra crispy will just grab Legs and tell stories again." Wally laughed. Dick rose an eyebrow.

"Extra crispy?"

"Yeah!" Wally began happily. He pointed to Dick. "You're original style!" He pointed to Jason. "And he's extra crispy!"

"I am?"

"He's what?"

"Ah, no matter." Wally dismissed the two brothers. Standing up, Wally stretched and grabbed Kori's hand.

"C'mon Legs, let me take you somewhere we can have fun while original style and extra crispy get more acquainted." Wally said goofily.

"Where are you going with my fiancée Wally?!" Dick screamed while Jason looked puzzled.

"Not just him. Us."

Dick blinked in surprise when he saw Roy pop into the kitchen with a smile. Jason's baffled expression multiplied while Dick scoffed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Dick asked. Roy and Wally placed their arms around Kori's shoulder and grinned.

"We're having the first official meeting of RHU." Wally announced proudly. Dick and Jason snorted.

"The Wha?" Jason asked. Roy laughed at him.

"Wally had some horrendous idea of me, Kori, and him all starting a group called the Red Heads Unite. He just wants to hang out with all the redheads today." Roy explained.

"Yeah! Legs and Roy are going to hang out with yours truly while the rest of you guys do...I don't know, something, I guess." Wally rambled on.

"What?!" Dick asked still incredulous at the entire situation. Roy chuckled.

"We're going to leave the mansion for the day and hang out with each other." Roy sympathized.

"But-"

"Richard, it shall be alright. It will be most glorious for me to do the hanging out with Wally and Roy." Kori cooed. Dick grimaced and Jason snorted loudly.

"What the heck are y'all going to do anyway? There's nothing relatively entertaining around here." Jason stated.

Roy paused at this and looked at Wally. "What are we going to do anyways?"

Wally shrugged. "Probably get arrested."

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST!"

Wally paled a considerable amount at the sound of Jenn's angry voice from the banister. Apparently she had heard enough. Looking at Dick, he saw a similar expression of anger and decided it was best to bail.

"C'MON AUTOBOTS LETS ROLL OUT!" Wally screamed. He dashed to the doorway and saw Roy looked at him confusingly while running.

"Autobots? Really Wally? Really?!"

"Oh shut up carrot top it's cool!" Wally retorted opening the door. Kori quickly ran to Wally's red SUV and jumped into the passenger seat giggling madly. Roy hopped into the back and Wally tripped into the drivers seat. They all fumbled to put their seat belts on and Wally had just placed his key in when Jenn and Dick ran out of the mansion.

"FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT!" Roy screamed. Wally screeched similar to a pterodactyl and pressed his foot to the gas.

"WE'RE LEAVING IN NEGATIVE SIX SECONDS!" With a howl, Wally's car darted across the lawn with Jenn hot on his tails surprisingly.

Roy glanced at Wally from the passenger seat and panicked, "I thought you were the fast one!"

Glancing into the rear view mirror, Wally screeched. "GET READY FOR MAXIMUM OVER DRIVE!"

Wally slammed his foot against the pedal and drifted out of the driveway. Kori and Roy high fived and the impossible had happened.

There was a moment of silence in the RHU vehicle. Maybe almost dying by your crazy girlfriend could make you shut up for a moment.

A moment.

Roy glanced at Wally and snickered, coyly asking,"So...Rudolph, huh?"

"GODAMMIT!"

. . .

 **Hola peeps. Yea I've updated because I figured what the hey. I'm not going to put a review count, but please review! I love reading your comments and receiving encouragement! Bonus: I UPDATE A LOT FASTER.**

 **Also, for any of you reading LOH, that story is coming to a close. I say about 3 more chapters and we will conclude our dramatic baby. Now, next chapter, I've already have a new story that's in an unusual style from my usual format in writing, but I think you'll like it. I'll leave a fragment of it at the end of the next chapter for y'all to read and give your opinions on.**

 **Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and remember, Keep being awesome!**

 **~PrincessNightstar24**

 **L8r :3**


End file.
